Fight for a reason
by Kira michi
Summary: A Kenpachi/Ichigo Short One-shot. A little lemon. Please be gentle. First yaoi I ever wrote.


**A/N** SHORT ONE-SHOT!! Okay people, my first attempt at writing a yaoi. And OOCness. Just so ya know. Please... be gentle with the reviews... if anyone reviews at all. ): This little one-shot is about Ichigo going after Kenpachi! Not the other way around. And to try and get Kenpachi, Ichigo accepts a fight and gets him somewhere where no one goes. I guess you can figure out the rest. Ah, such a sucky summary.

Ichigo didn't understand. Simple as that. Wanna know what he didn't understand? His feelings. Yeah, sure he was a guy. But... to _like_ a man. It was a whole other thing. He wasn't gay. So... I guess you could say he was confused. _Really_ confused. So confused, he didn't even know how confused he was.

But what really made him worry... was the guy he liked. It was hard to admit, but it was Zaraki Kenpachi! The most ruthless Captain there is. Weird, right? Sad thing was... he just couldn't seem to get his attention! The damn Captain spent most of his time trying to fight him than taking him. It made him pissed! He was attractive, right?

He just couldn't help it. He had to restrain himself when he would see the Captain train. Perspiration dripping off his face, onto his muscles chest, clothes sticking to his body. And he would just go crazy when the Captain would take off the top of his shihakusho and show that muscled chest to everyone. And those sharp teeth, he could only imagine what he would do with them. But what he really wanted to know... was what was down stairs. Just how big was he? He needed to find out sooner or later, or he was going to go crazy just thinking about it.

Ichigo scowled, rubbing the back of his neck, glaring at the eleventh division. Should he go in? If he did, he would see Kenpachi, who would possibly be fighting, and chase him for a fight. But if he didn't, that would mean wandering around the Seireitei, being completely lost. Difficult situation.

Frowning deeply, he walked in, looking back and forth, hoping, but not wishing, to _not_ see the Captain. It was difficult just accepting his feelings for the Captain, but wanting to see how big his cock was? That was weird. Crazy. Sick. He didn't believe he was gay, but wondered why? Why _that _Captain? He wouldn't mind if it was Grimmjow, but Kenpachi?

He shook his head, closing his eyes. Just too weird. He practically considers him a friend! He can't do that to a friend, right? Maybe. Possibly. Turning his head, he swept the courtyard, looking for a specific Captain, who he did _not_ like, and only wanted to talk to him... and maybe try to get him somewhere where no one would disturb them. Like an abandoned building.

"Ichigo!"

Speak of the devil.

He turned, just in time to jump out of the way, seeing a sword go by his head. Landing on the ground, eyes wide, he scowled. What the fuck?!

"What the hell, Kenpachi?! You could have killed me!" Ichigo yelled, standing up, glaring at the Captain.

"At least ya dodged it, didn't ya?" Kenpachi asked, smirking.

Ichigo started shaking with anger, glaring at the Captain, seeing that the Captain didn't care if he was giving him his best glare. It was like the man had no fear. Another trait he love- LIKED!! Liked about him!

"Did ya come 'ere for a fight?" Kenpachi asked, grinning widely, grabbing his sword's hilt.

Ichigo looked at the man's sharp teeth, transfixed for several seconds before knocking himself out of his stupor. He frowned, shaking his head, making the Captain frown.

"No, I don't think so-"

Ichigo stopped, eyes widening, thinking of an idea. The Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi, would do anything just to fight him right? He mentally smirked, also mentally rubbing his hands together.

"Okay." Ichigo said, almost laughing at the look on the Captain's face.

The Captain stared at him strangely for several seconds before grinning widely, nodding. Ichigo nodded, turning around, walking away, making the Captain quirk an eyebrow. Sensing that the Captain wasn't following, he turned his head, looking at Kenpachi, seeing a confused look on his face, as if asking 'what the hell are you doing?'

"We're going to find a place where we can fight, where no one goes. So no one can get hurt." Ichigo quickly added, seeing the Captain frown and nod.

The Captain followed, Ichigo really grateful. Thank god! He wasn't so sure the Captain would follow. But now, all he has to do is set his plan in motion.

"Where do ya wanna fight?" Kenpachi asked, frowning, wanting to fight.

"Anywhere where it's out of people's vision." Ichigo said, ignoring the confused look the Captain sent him.

"Okay?" Kenpachi said, wondering what the hell was going on.

Finding a suitable place, the two stood several meters from each other, getting ready. Grabbing Zangetsu, Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Okay. He had it. Just try... to cut off the clothes. Easy, right? No. It was going to be hard to not try and cut him at the same time.

"Ready?" Kenpachi asked, grinning widely.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, smirking.

The Captain quirked an eyebrow, seeing the smirk, but shook it off. It wasn't like the Strawberry to smirk during a fight. What was he doing? Shrugging it off, he ran forward, swinging his sword down, grinning when Ichigo blocked it. They attacked one another, one fighting to kill, the other fighting for something else.

Ichigo swung his sword up, beaming when he cut off the front of the Captain's chest, glad he didn't cut him at all. It would ruin everything is the Captain's body was all bloodied. He did not intend to fuck someone who was covered in blood.

"What the hell? I think you're losing yer touch, Ichigo." Kenpachi said, looking at his chest, seeing no blood.

What the hell was the damn Strawberry planning if he didn't cut him? Looking up, he frowned, seeing a happy look on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo drooled, seeing Kenpachi's muscled chest, wanting to throw his sword aside and run up to the Captain and kiss him. But he might die if he does that. All he needs to do is find a way to get the Captain's sword away from him.

Seeing the way the Captain was staring at him, he shook his head, getting ready again.

They attacked each other once more, swinging this way, that way, anything to get the other to lose. Ichigo was getting giddy. The Captain had no choice but to rip the top of his shihakusho because it was so shredded. His eyes wandered downwards. Now, if only he would do that to his pants. Looking up, he got ready again.

The tall man was getting suspicious. The teenager seemed more intent on cutting his clothes off instead of fighting. Why the hell was that? He narrowed his eyes, blocking an attack from Ichigo, cursing when Ichigo managed to throw both their swords to the side. That idiot!

He turned his head, about to yell at the idiot, when he was tugged down and felt lips cover his.

Ichigo mentally smirked, yelling in victory, managing to slip his tongue into the frozen man's mouth. What surprised him, was when the Captain started attacking his mouth, pulling his body against his, making him hard. Ichigo widened his eyes, feeling a wall against his back. Oh, god! Let him have him against the wall.

And his wish was granted.

Shoving the teen against the wall, the Captain smirked, seeing Ichigo's flushed face, eyelids lowered, panting heavily. Reaching down, he pulled the shihakusho down, grabbing Ichigo's erection, pumping it up and down quickly. Ichigo moaned, closing his eyes, feeling pleasure course through his body. The Captain lifted him up, feeling the teen support himself by putting his hands on the Captain's shoulders.

Ichigo frowned, seeing the Captain's fingers in front of his mouth. Not knowing what the purpose was for, Ichigo began to suck Kenpachi's fingers. Feeling Kenpachi's hand move away, he sighed, closing his eyes. His eyes widened, feeling something press against his entrance. He moved away, glaring at the Captain.

"Get away from there!"

Kenpachi smirked, shoving a finger inside Ichigo, making the teen tighten his grip on the shoulders he held. He flinched, feeling another finger being shoved in. It hurt a little more now. He tried to move away, only to feel the Captain hold him down. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling _another_ finger being shoved inside.

"Fu-ck!" Ichigo wanted to cry.

He actually wanted to cry from the pain.

His eyes glistened, feeling the fingers move around. It felt really uncomfortable. He held his breath, feeling something blunt against his entrance, eyes wide. Was that what he thought it was? He gasped, feeling the Captain thrust into him. He clenched his teeth, trying to keep the scream in. He felt the Captain continue to move inside of him, bot giving him a chance to get used to his size. He was huge!

Ichigo whimpered, eyes closed tightly, hands on the shoulders tight as well. The Captain hit his prostate, making his eyes widen and moan in pleasure instead of pain. The Captain smirked.

Ichigo writhed and squirmed as his prostate was continually pressed against, feeling pain slowly being absorbed by pleasure. He moaned loudly, feeling Kenpachi pump his erection again.

It happened so fast, he came, arching his back, tugging at the Captain's hair, eyes closed tightly, feeling pleasure absorb every part of his being. What amazed him was that Kenpachi let him pull at his hair.

Kenpachi came as well after a few more thrusts, panting. The Captain rested his forehead against the wall, still panting lightly, while Ichigo tried to control himself again. After several minutes, he shifted uncomfortably, feeling the Captain's organ still inside him.

"H-Hey, Kenpachi." Ichigo said, still shifting. "C-Can you get out... it's starting to hurt."

"No."

Ichigo blinked, turning his head, starting to feel sore, looking at the man with narrowed eyes. It felt raw and it ached inside of him. It really hurt.

"What do you mean no?" Ichigo asked, frowning, wondering what the man was talking about.

"I'm sayin'... we're gonna go a couple more rounds." Kenpachi said, grinning widely, making Ichigo's eyes widen.

"WHAT?!!!"


End file.
